


This Christmas night

by the_lazy_resi



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Character Death, Christmas, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lazy_resi/pseuds/the_lazy_resi
Summary: Maura's pov. Character Death!!!





	This Christmas night

Did you have to go? A sigh...

Cold drops of rain pour down your face...the vapor of your warm breath floats through the quiet Christmas-night. I miss you, Jane...

You almost can feel her hand on your broken heart and hear her voice in your tortured brain. She promises you that everything will be alright. Will it, my love?

And all is so quiet as your heart beats against your will because she's not here with you, -to share the out-pour of the rain, -to warm your love-needing body, -to ease your deep sad loneliness. Forever, you promised...

Is it really one year ago that she died, -in the line of duty, -in the line of nothing, leaving you behind with nothing but an empty feeling inside, buried deep, like she is in the sacred ground of the graveyard they laid her down for her eternal sleep. My beautiful Jane...

You feel the weight of her gun inside your fine manicured hand and raise the barrel against the temple of your head. Hasta la vista, baby! You softly laugh, and you close your eyes.

"Forever I will love you, Jane.." you whisper into the nothing that is Christmas-night...and then you pull the trigger.

 

###


End file.
